video_game_all_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
King K. Rool
'King K. Rool '''is a contestant on the show Video Game All-Stars. He was fairly absent throughout the beginning of Season 1, however after he started participating in challenges, he turned out to be a very strong player. Video Game All-Stars Island He was placed on Team Alpha, however did not appear in any challenges up until A Kick in the Paintballs, where he teams up with Mario after being threatened with elimination. The team eventually loses after many twists, but he is safe due to his participation, and makes it into the merge. Once in the merge, he starts off strong by winning the quiz part of You Dare Question Me?, although he is caught by Banjo in the second part due to not being very agile. Nonetheless, he survives to the finale, The Wheel of Winning, and clears his torture from the wheel without much trouble. He then makes it to the final part after escaping the murderer and has to race Spyro. Despite being slow, he manages to get ahead after Spyro's overconfidence leads to his downfall, and wins the first season. Video Game All-Stars World Tour He returns in Season 2, and continues to be strong, placing first in Rainbow Road Rage after using a boombox to push Superman off of the course, becoming captain of Team Delta. He chooses Spyro as his first teammate because of their friendship from last season. Afterwards, he doesn't participate in A T-Serious Problem, and is eliminated in Bearing the Sharp Turns due to wild card Thomas Rush choosing for him to be eliminated. Fortunately for him, he becomes the second wild card in A Crock and an Ice Place, finding two winning statues in the first part, opting to take Spyro with him to the second part, and then staying ahead for most of the race by climbing across the ceiling. He beats the competition easily in the third part and returns to the game, joining Team Omega. This turns out to be meaningless, however, as the teams are merged in the very next episode. He is rather enthusiastic to go to Skyrim in 4 Idiots and a Horse, using the shouts efficiently in the battle, before being defeated by Mario. He is then first to get a horse and to bring it back to Banjo, earning immunity. When trying to find a secret location, he somehow manages to go all the way to The Himalayas and back. When trying to fly on his horse, it gets deleted by Banjo, and although he is the first to reach Mako, his lack of horse denies him a win, although he already had immunity. In See Sectoring Plants, he is teamed up with Spyro, and due to them not thinking through which sectors to blow up properly under Spyro's leadership, they place last in the challenge. In F-ZERO Skill, All Luck, he manages to stay ahead for most of the race, however manages to do ''too good, as he passes the finish line before it was announced, technically causing him to lose. He is the first to be caught by Kirby in Kirby's Death Land, but he is still safe regardless. He seems to continue losing challenges in Cardiac Failure & Carpets, as he loses in the first round after being hit by a camel. He is the first to be safe in Acidic Anklebreaking Antics due to accidentally stepping on a trapdoor leading to the exit. In Shin-Raking in the Moola!, he notes that a stealth challenge will be difficult, and tries getting into several choppers, despite failing a few times. After Banjo gets captured, he is unsure about trying to rescue him, but gives in, taking out multiple guards as one of the first to find the cell. When one of the guards tries cooking Falco, he's quick to spring into action, attempting to negotiate. He helps the others break down the door to Banjo's cell before adopting the name "Vodkada Drunkowski". He fails to reach the chopper first, so he is in danger, accumulating the most votes due to winning the previous season. He is disappointed, but remembers he has another chance at returning, so he leaves feeling hopeful. He is paired with Spyro for the return challenge portion of 3 Trials, 3 Lives, 3 Deaths, and ends up rejoining when the two take down Odolwa. He doesn't exit the Deku Trial right away, but breezes through the Goron Trial due to his increased weight. In the Zora Trial he finds an ankh quickly, however isn't quick enough as Captain Falcon wins immunity. He is voted out for the third time at elimination as the others still kept their stance from before. He accepts defeat and leaves without complaint. Video Game All-Stars In Space He is put on Team Star Strikers, although he doesn't talk much to anyone. After his team loses in Mercury Madness, not helped by his absence, he is a big target for elimination. He ends up being the first contestant eliminated.